


Feral

by Silverhearted (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nepeta just doesnt care, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, eridan is annoyed, i should not be allowed to tag, im sorry, ok ill stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Silverhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, for as long as anyone can remember, the Leijons have been slightly feral. The latest Leijon, however, has taken to completely destroying the 'slightly' part when her moirail, Equis, has business away from where she can contact him. As this happens at least twice a sweep, their group of mutual friends has come to the conclusion that to avoid any casualties, they must assign someone each time to watch her, and keep her as safe as they can. This time, however, it's Ampora's turn. This'll be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

Now, for as long as anyone can remember, the Leijons have been slightly feral. The latest Leijon however, Nepeta, completely destroys the ‘slightly’ part whenever her moirail, Equius, happens to have business away from where she can reach. As this happens at least twice a sweep, their mutual group of friends has come to the conclusion that to avoid any chaotic happenings, they need to assign a troll each time to watch her and keep her as safe as they can. This time, however, it’s Ampora’s turn. This’ll be fun.

Eridan was not a happy troll, no, not at all. The reason for his particular unhappiness was a debate that took place earlier this morning. Well, not really a debate, as his friends throwing him to the lions, a little too literally. You see, he had to watch Nepeta. Feral Nepeta. Eridan- a seadweller, had to watch a feral Nepeta, the basic equivalent of a tiger with catnip.

So now, he was making his way uphill, through, well, kind of the equivalent of a small jungle. It’d take about an hour to get there at this pace. Just his lu- “OH DEAR GOD IS THAT A CLAWWBEAST?! HOW THE HECK DOES THAT THING HAVE THAT MANY CL-“  
His girlish scream was quickly cut off by a claw to the gut, effectively taking his breath away, and leaving him kneeling. It was not cut off, however, before it was heard by the local, feral, huntress. Eridan could hear birds’ warning calls, quickly cut off by silence. The claw beast had looked away, hackles rising as it faced a spot in the underbrush. Eridan found himself looking that way as silently, his charge, nepeta, slinked out of the bushes.

She was wild. It was the only way he could describe it. Various scars covered her, her hair was wild, her trench coat got progressively shredded towards the bottom. Hell, even her back legs seemed to almost bend the wrong way. But what really gave it away were her eyes. They were slits. Seeing all this, it was almost hard to remember that she was a troll, a civilized one, not two days prior.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a growl. As he looked up, he found his eyes were beginning to close. His wondering as to why would have to wait, for he was busy passing out.

Back in the world of the living, however, it was not at all calm. The claw beast was trying desperately to shake her off. Its attempts were futile, however, as it was quickly stopped by a bite to its windpipe.

Nepeta surveys the damage. The clawbeast, she thinks, she’ll leave as a warning. Nobody messes with her things.  
She looks back to the seadweller troll. She doesn’t remember this one. Probably another watcher. But if she leaves him out here, he’ll just be eaten. She knows companion wouldn’t like that.

And so she picked him up by his the scruff of cape, and started towards her cave.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that's it. This is actually my first story on here, so I'm going to tell you right now that I'm gonna mess some things up. Anyway, depending on how busy I am, I'll try to update by next week. Thanks for reading! -Silverhearted


End file.
